


Cold

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [196]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie has cold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

“Your hands are cold.” Glenn took both of Maggie’s hands and rubbed them between his own before raising them up to blow on them. “We should find gloves, if we can.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at the treatment, but let him try to take care of her. “Your hands are cold too.” She smiled at him as he let her go, and she stuffed her hands back into her pockets. “I think we’re all cold. It’s just that time of year.”

He shrugged, “Yeah.”

“You know, gloves might not be so easy to find, but if we could find an old craft store I bet Beth and I could makes some gloves. We used to try knitting and crocheting things when we were younger. Daddy wore the ugliest scarf for years because we made it for him.” She laughed, remembering the colors they had used.

“I bet that whatever yarn we found would be ugly too.” Glenn grinned, “I can just imagine you giving a pair of pink and purple gloves to Daryl. They would have to have those little tassels or the little balls of fluff on one side.”

Maggie laughed louder, “You know I would do it just to see the look on his face. It’s a deal. You find some yarn and crochet hooks or knitting needles, and I’ll make the ugliest gloves you have ever seen.”

“And give them to Daryl.” Glenn paused, his head tilted to one side as he gazed at Maggie, “You know, you might just have to come with on that run because I’m not sure if I know what the difference is between a crochet hook and a knitting needle? And what if you need something like a pattern or instruction book?”

She laughed again, taking his arm, “Alright, you find a craft store and I’ll go on the next run to check it out. Beth can come with, and maybe Carol and we’ll find ways to embellish everything in this cold, grey place.”


End file.
